One Night
by Awesome-JayRobin
Summary: What Happens when Max, comes to Alex for advice and they both get more than they bargained for!
1. It all started with a

Ok I'd like to thanks everyone for reading One Night. In preparation for the upcoming(and way over due(sorry about that)) Chapter 4, i have had the first Three Chapters Beta'd. Not much has changed but all the spelling and grammar has been fixed and the whole thing has been streamlined to flow better(yeah i know i sound like an idiot)

Every chapter now has an actual Title, and thats everything i think so i'll leave it at that. and let you get on with the story

Disney own WOWP not me, i wish i did

* * *

One Night

Chapter 1 - It all started with a ...

Alex lay half naked on her bed. She had been in the middle of getting ready for bed but had given up after taking off her top and new pink hi tops. Her mind was wandering as she lay in her black jeans and blue underwear.

She lay with her mind too distracted by thoughts of the new guy at school. Dean had arrived at her school just before the holidays and during the time away from the school had developed quite a reputation. As much as Alex thought of Dean, her mind kept turning to Max her brother.

Dean's reputation wasn't the only thing that had developed over the holidays. Max had a growth spurt and was now only an inch or so shorter than Alex. He had lost most of his puppy fat, and was becoming quite handsome. But the biggest change in Max was his personality, it had started with just him becoming more mature or at least more mature by Max's standards anyway. But despite all the changes, he had also started to become more subdued and quiet, and this was worrying Alex.

Deciding that she wasn't able to help Max at that moment she sat up and started to remove the rest of her clothes. As she kicked of her jeans, she felt a chill run up her legs and spine. She trailed her hand back up her smooth legs and ran them over the front of her thong. Maybe relieving some tension would help me forget about Max, she thought to herself.

Alex never wore underwear under her pyjamas and reached behind her to unhook her bra. She stood up and let it fall to the ground, she looked at her body in the mirror that was hanging on her wardrobe door. "Hmm, maybe Max isn't the only one developing!" she muttered to herself.

She reached down to take off her thong, she carefully hooked her fingers into the sides and started to slide them down revealing her the few barely noticeable hairs that had grown in since she last shaved. She was bending right over when she heard something move behind her.

She flicked her eyes back to the mirror and saw Max standing by her door. He looked mesmerised, his eyes were a blur as they kept shifting between Alex shaven crotch, and her ass that was sticking out.

"OH MY GOD MAX! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Alex shouted at her younger brother, knocking him out of his trance and back into the door behind him.

His face turned scarlet and he turned and fumbled with the handle trying to get out. Alex moved into the wardrobe and shut the door round her trying to hide from her brother.

The door finally swung open and their Dad walked into the room, "Alex, Max what's going on in here?" he said as he blocked Max's only escape route from the room.

"Nothing Dad, I walked in on Alex changing by accident that's all, I'm just leaving!" and with that he pushed past Jerry and out of the room.

"Honey are you ok?"

Alex looked out around the door of her wardrobe and said "Yes Daddy, fine, can you go though? I'm trying to get changed."

Jerry accepted her answer and replied "Ok honey, goodnight" and he closed the door behind himself.

* * *

Chapter 2 is next, please read and review


	2. I Just Want To Talk To You

Here it is then Chapter 2 updated and revised. enjoy

Wizards of Waverly Place is property of Disney, I don't own it cause if I did it would so different. and on a channel that was willing to challenge society a bit more!!!!

* * *

Chapter 2 - I just want to talk to you...

The sun hadn't even risen yet and Alex's eyes flickered open for the hundredth time that night - she had had a restless night. She slowly dragged her feet across the bed and onto the floor. Her body ached from lack of sleep as she reached over for her slippers. She slipped them onto her feet and stood up slowly. Her body creaked as she stretched and yawned.

Alex wasn't normally an early riser. As she was awake and wanted to avoid seeing her little brother, Alex decided to get up and shower and have breakfast before everyone else. Then she could hide in her bedroom until she had to leave for school.

She cautiously padded across the room to the door and slowly turned the handle opening the door, hoping she didn't wake anyone up as it opened. She crept down the hall on her tiptoes, she passed Justin and her parents bedrooms with no problems.

She peered down the hall towards the bathroom and her eyes caught sight of Max's bedroom door. It was covered in posters, photos and stickers and had three large green letters attached to it spelling out "MAX". She crept closer, being extra careful as Max was known to be a light sleeper.

Just as Alex passed the door and was reaching for the bathroom door, Alex heard footsteps and the door behind her creaking open. Alex turned round and looked at Max. She hadn't bothered to turn the hallway light on and the light from Max's room was now flooding into the hallway.

Max stood in the doorway the light from behind him framed his body, Alex was just able to make out his features. His hair was tousled and was sticking out at strange angles; he was wearing odd socks, a old t-shirt that was too small, and a pair of thinning grey boxers that were also too small. Even Alex couldn't deny that he looked good.

Max blinked stupidly "Alex?" he croaked. "What are you doing?"

"Couldn't sleep," Alex replied nervously adding "Thought I'd have a shower!" Alex started to inch closer to the bathroom door hoping Max wouldn't notice. Alex had gotten up earlier to avoid this happening, she was embarrassed about what had happened.

Max stepped out into the hall and asked, "I was wondering if we could talk?" his voice was starting to return to normal.

Alex quickly muttered "Yes" and rushed into the bathroom throwing the door closed behind her. Alex fell back against the door holding her head in her hands - she could feel the embarrassment returning and this time it was joined by shame and they were rushing through her body. Alex decided at that point that she would try and avoid Max for the rest of the day but it didn't last long.

Justin had left for school early and so Alex had to walk with Max. He kept trying to talk to her but Alex stayed silent. At lunchtime, Alex and Harper ended up sitting at a table opposite Max and his friends. The entire time they sat in the lunch-room both of them kept sending glances at their sibling making eye contact only a few times in the short time they sat there.

Alex sat in the lunchroom eating tasteless food, she couldn't help but notice that Max, her brother, was very cute! Max had always been what you would call cute, but Alex wasn't thinking of Max as that type of cute. Alex was thinking of Max as cute the same way she thought of Dean or one of the Jonas Brothers as cute. That's when she realised why she had felt shame that morning. It wasn't because she had been exposed to her brother - it was the shame because she was attracted to her younger brother.

As Alex walked home that night her mind was once again on Max, but that was mostly because he was following her about ten steps behind her making a very poor attempt at spying on her. Alex legs were beginning to hurt and Alex took a seat on of the benches in central Alex sat down she saw Max out of the corner of her eye ducking behind a nearby tree, still spying on her.

Alex rested on the bench for about five minutes before deciding that she was going to have some fun with Max. Quickly Alex thought up a make-em-up and uttered it under it under her breath so he couldn't hear, "A tree is what Max is under, So drop a branch and cast him a sunder!" As soon as Alex finished the spell a light appeared above Max and the sound of a branch breaking could be heard and was seen dropping on Max's head.

Alex walked over and stood over her dazed brother. "What do you want Max?" she asked.

Max sat up and held the back of his head "The number of that Bus," he replied stupidly, his head still spinning, "and I want to talk to you!"

Alex looked him over and stretched out her hand to help him up "C'mon Maxi, lets go home!" Alex said as he got to his feet.

"But Alex I really need to talk to you," he asked pleadingly.

Alex thought about what to say, "Tonight, Maxi, tonight," she said adding "remember to knock this time though!" Max nodded and they both smiled at each other, giggled and they walked home in silence knowing that what need to be said would be said later that night.

* * *

please read and review

this was was in the original posting and i felt i should leave it in.

Ok now I would like to address an email I got for this story (don't worry people this isn't like the one I received for the JAlex story) .The email in question first said that the reader enjoyed the story but wanted to know why I was doing a Alex/Max story. so I thought I'd let all the readers know. ok so here it is

1 - As I have already said I have had writers block on my jAlex story. I was writing an original piece of fiction, but what I need to be writing was fan fiction and so this helped me get back into the FF writing mode and broke my writers block

2 - Almost all stories involving Max as one of the main focus's are one-shots, where Max/Random person pairing where they have sex, and then that's it.

3 - I wanted to write a Max story, and this idea popped into my head so I wrote it

4 - I'm sick to the back teeth of NAlex!!!! Now I'm not having a go at people who enjoy NAlex or those that write it. I'm just sick of logging on to FF(dot)net and there's suddenly another twenty NAlex fics and (IMHO) all the other stories and pairing are becoming marginalised

ok those are my reasons hope you all enjoyed this chapter and hope to see you again in the next chapter. again please review (will be really grateful)


	3. I have something to tell you

Chapter 4 is coming within the next couple of days. its almost finished, hope you've enjoyed One Night, the revised aswell the original, and see you soon

Disney own WOWP, i wish i did

* * *

Chapter 3 - I have something to tell you...

Alex was once again lying on her bed in her pyjamas, feeling self conscious because of the night before. Alex stood up and gazed at her reflection in the mirror. Alex had kept her hair in a bun, her pyjamas shorts barely covered the black thong she had left on, her top was unbuttoned and her bra could be seen hiding beneath the fabric, on her legs Alex had worn a pair of black knee high socks. Alex admired her self in the mirror, feeling uncomfortable as still wearing her underwear which was making her feel itchy.

Alex was trying to think of what to say ton Max but her mind kept wandering back to that morning. When Max had caught her going for a shower at five in the morning. Although it had been dark Alex had been able to see Max and thinking back was quite impressed at what she had been able to see through the thinning grey boxers that he had worn. Alex turned away from the mirror and returned to her position in bed.

It was just past one o'clock. It had been several hours since Alex had stood in front of her mirror thinking of Max and she was now beginning to doze off. Outside her bedroom, Max stood alone and nervous in the dark. Clad in the same boxers as the night before, he shivered in the cold regretting not having worn a t-shirt or robe before leaving his room. Max was leaning with his back against the wall facing the door.

He lifted his arm and pressed a button on the side of his watch, illuminating the screen and bathing his face in blue light. It showed 1:08. "Damn!" he whispered to himself. He had been standing outside Alex's door for almost 40 minutes. He kicked off the wall and stepped forward. Deciding it was now or never, he knocked on the door.

Alex's eyes flew open, now fully awake. Max peered round the door as he pushed it open. Alex let out a laugh. The way his head appeared, Alex half expected Scooby's and Shaggy's heads to appear above Max's.

"Can I come in?" Max asked, tentatively.

Alex moved over and made space on the bed, patting a spot near her. "Yeah, come sit here!"

Max mad his way over to the bed sitting on the edge away from where Alex had gestured. They sat in silences both unsure of how to start. Max felt frustrated he had spent hours planning what he would say, bur now he didn't know how to begin.

Eventually Alex broke the silence, "So you wanted to talk?"

Max looked up and smiled "Yeah," he replied softly.

The once again made eye contact, Max blurted out "Ihinkmay!"

Alex looked at Max confused mouthing his words. "What? You have to speak English Maxi!" Alex said still trying to work out what Max had been trying to say.

Max looked upwards towards the ceiling and took a deep breath. "You've probably noticed that I've been changing?" He started, with Alex nodding in agreement.

"Yeah I did. I've been getting worried about you!" Max looked at Alex quizzically. "With you being so quiet, I thought…"

"Quiet?" Max asked interrupting Alex, "I didn't think anyone had noticed."

Alex moved over to her brother and extended her arm around his shoulders. "Hey you aren't as invisible as you think."

Max moved his head to rest on Alex's shoulder, Alex hugged him tighter and Max mumbled something into her shoulder causing Alex to go "Hmm" indicating she hadn't heard. "But I'm a freak!" he said as tears started to leak out.

"Being a wizard doesn't make you a freak!" Alex said.

Max shook his head a replied exasperated "No! You don't understand!"

Alex was even more confused, she had no clue what Max was talking about. Max continued to cry, his tears soaking through Alex's top. "C'mon Maxi, why'd you think that?" Alex asked pleadingly.

Max moved away from Alex and threw himself facedown on the bed, mumbling into it. Alex couldn't make out any words, but rubbed his back reassuringly. "Tell me Max? Please?" Alex pleaded but Max kept his head down, sobbing and muttering into the blanket.

Alex glanced at her clock the face showed twenty past two. Max had been lying facedown crying for half an hour and was just now starting to clam down. Max turned over his eyes puffy and red. "You gonna talk to me now?" Alex asked as she lay down on her side, starting to repeat her action from before on his chest.

Max's eyes were fixed staring at the ceiling, Alex's were fixed on his. Max opened his mouth but closed it unsure of himself. Alex continued to rub his chest, her hand moving slowly downwards. She felt the smooth skin treble beneath her hand each time her hand moved lower. Her hand was now skimming the top of his boxers, and Alex watched as Max closed his eyes, thinking of things to lessen his excitement. Alex tried once again to encourage him "Go on Maxi, tell me?"

Max opened his eyes and tilted his head towards Alex, no longer trying to hide his excitement as it now had forced its way over the top of his boxers. Alex stopped rubbing his stomach and placed her hand on top of Max's now throbbing erection, gently caressing it through his boxers.

"I think I'm gay!" Max blurted out, finally saying what he had waited days to say. Before he knew what he was saying he added, "Or I did till I saw you last night!" and he lifted up and kissed Alex.

* * *

It's this story is goin to tie into canon, don't ask me how you'll understand when it happens. please read and review

chapter 4 coming soon


	4. On Her Mind

Well hello everyone, first i would like to apoligise to everyone for not updating sooner. Although i had originally posted the other chapters without being beta'd, i wasn;t sure about this chapter and refused to post it before it was beta'd. unfortunately my beta took four weeks to do it, even with me tellign her everyday to do it, and she missed her deadline a few times finally meeting it a couple of days ago! now chapter 5 is about three quarters finished and will be beta'd a lot sooner than this one. thanks for waiting, and i would also reccomending goin back and re-reading the other chapters, just in case cause some of the stuff in this one refer's back to the older chapters

* * *

Chapter 5 - On Her Mind...

Alex rolled over in bed, her movements pulling the covers that were covering her away from the naked figure that lay next to her. The clock next to the bed changed to 5:45 setting off the alarm with a loud ringing noise and waking Max up. He slowly opened his eyes and looked across at his sister. Her hair was messed up and she was keeping her eyes closed, trying to ignore the magically enhanced extra loud alarm clock.

Max turned over and flung his hand at the alarm clock hitting the off button. He turned back and watched Alex open her eyes. "Hey," he uttered softly.

Alex smiled, "Hey to you, too!" Max reached over the side to the floor and proceeded to pick up his boxers and slip them on. Alex exaggerated her disappointment, letting out a petulant whine, "Max, do you have to?"

Max continued to look around for the rest of his clothes, smiling playfully at his sister as he went. At last, he found his t-shirt and pulled it over his head, before sitting down next to Alex. Max reached out and stroked her cheek "You know I have to go, Alex!" Max finally replied.

Alex sat up and circled her arms round Max's neck pulling him close and started to kiss his neck. "I know, but I meant so early? It's not even six o'clock," Alex said between kisses, adding seductively, "You could stay for a bit longer and have some fun!" She lay back down, the blanket lowering as she did so and revealing her bare shoulders.

Max climbed back onto the bed and lay atop of Alex, the covers acting as a barrier between them. "Maybe I'll stay for a few minutes," he said as he lowered his head to capture his sister's lips.

Alex placed her hands on his back pulling him closer as his lips pushed against her own. She licked around his lips, demanding for entrance, which he quickly granted. Their tongues clashed, both fighting for dominance. Eventually; she lost the fight and was content to subtly moan into Max's mouth.

The clock showed 6:10 before the siblings broke apart. Max rolled off back into the spot he had spent the night in. They both lay on the bed, gazing into the other's eyes

Max reluctantly pulls back. "I'll see down stairs, Ali," He says as he rolls off the bed to his feet, "Same time tonight?" he asked as he backed towards the door. He was too distracted to notice his sister's discarded bra on the floor or his feet as they became tangled in the straps. Max fell back into the door banging his head leaving a noticeable bump.

Alex sat up straight a look of concern on her face, while Max just laughed. She looked at him disapprovingly. "Are you ok?" she asked, still concerned.

"Fine!" he replied standing up, "I'll see you at breakfast." With that he opened the door and walked out.

Alex lay back on the bed, resting her head on the overstuffed pillows. _It's a good thing we used that sound proofing spell_, she thought to herself, giggling, as she made herself comfortable on the bed.

Alex started to think back over the last two weeks, since all of this had begun. She couldn't believe that she had a steady boyfriend; and she really couldn't believe that her boyfriend was also her younger brother!

As Alex continued to reminisce about the last two weeks, she thought about what she would've done if she'd known what would've happened. Would she have invited Max to her room? Would she have let him in? Would she have done what she did?

_-Flashback-_

Alex felt the soft lips of her brother against her own. A primal urge ran through her body and she pushed up against Max and his arms began to encircle her. After a few seconds though, her brain kicked in. She suddenly realised what she was kissing her brother, and that his tongue was now begging for entrance at her lower lip. _What the hell was she doing? Max was her brother!_

Instead of allowing him entrance, Alex pulled away breaking the kiss. Max moved closer trying to kiss her again but she pushed him away causing him to tumble from the bed to the floor.

Alex peered over the edge at Max's fallen form, tears streaming from his eyes. "Max, I'm sorr…" She didn't get a chance to finish as Max ran from the room so she jumped to her feet and followed him.

Max had already reached his bedroom and was hiding under the covers on his bed. He heard the door handle start to rattle, quickly he reached for his wand and threw a locking spell at the door.

From the other side, Max could hear Alex sobbing apologies through the door, "I'm sorry Maxi!" "So sorry I didn't mean to push you away!" She was half whispering, half shouting trying to make contact with Max but not wake anyone up at the same time.

Alex had collapsed on the floor in tears. Every so often she would try once again to apologise, but Max wasn't really listening anymore.

Alex eventually ran out of tears and now so, softly drummed her fingers across the door. She didn't know how long she had been there but suspected that the sun would be rising soon. "Maxi, I'm sorry!" she cried through the door trying once again to gain his attention. She sat up properly and pressed herself against the wood. "I freaked out, I'm sorry!" she started saying, as she moved into a more comfortable position, "Maxi, I shouldn't have done what I did. Again I'm sorry for encouraging you like that; the thing is though I feel the same way!"

Alex waited for a response; she slowed her breathing and tried not to make a sound. She was straining to hear a reply or any movement from the room.

After a few minutes, Alex made to get up. _Max must have fallen asleep_, she thought to herself as she straightened her clothes.

She started the short walk back to her bedroom but had barely taken three steps when Max's bedroom door opened slightly. Alex turned back and peered at Max's face that was poking through the opening. "Do you really feel the same?" he asked his voice shaky, "Do you really?"

Alex looked at Max; he had obviously been crying just like she had. She nodded her head and smiled. He opened the door fully and they both took a step towards each other. He extended his arms allowing her to move into the space as he closed his arms around her waist, and he pulled her closer.

Max lifted his head and Alex lowered her own to capture her brother's lips. Max's hands roamed over Alex as she fell backwards against the wall. Alex moaned approvingly as one of Max's hands lowered down her back and slipped under the waistband of Alex pyjamas, and squeezed the smooth flesh he found there. Alex's own hands ran up the side of Max's face and then through his hair pulling his head closer to her own while doing so, forcing his tongue further into her own waiting mouth.

As they broke the kiss, Max slid his hands up Alex's body enjoying the feel of her skin beneath his fingers. She leaned her head against his own, both breathless as their actions settled in. He kept his eyes down watching her chest rise and fall as she tried to get her breath back. His hands rested on his sister's shoulders, and she could feel his weight resting against her and pulling her down.

Alex looked up and then peered down the corridor towards their parents' room. "Max? I think we should go someplace more private!" She suggested to Max who looked up and nodded. His right hand trailed down her arm and took hold of her hand, and gently pulled her into his room.

Alex shut the door behind her. Letting go of his hand she moved over to the bed, removing her pyjama top as she went. Max stayed back leaning against the door. From the there, he surveyed his room, from the clothes hamper that sat in the corner over to the new double bed he had received when his old bunk bed had broken with him on the top bunk!

On the bed Alex was laying back resting on her elbows her face lowered as she looked at him seductively. "So Max, what shall we do?" She asked licking her lips.

Max moved over the bed, standing at the side of it. Alex moved closer and swung her legs either side of her brother and reached out to hug him around his waist as he did the same around her neck. She rested her head against his bare stomach and she started to rain kisses across the smooth skin. Below that, Max was straining against the material of his boxers.

Alex smiled to herself as she felt Max's erection nudge up against her throat and his hands slipping down her back and undoing the clasp on her bra. She moved her hands around onto her brothers hips and hooked her thumbs into the side of his boxers. Slipping them down allowing her bra to run down her arms and onto the floor joining Max's boxers as he stepped out of them.

Alex lay back allowing Max's hands to run down her body and pull off her shorts and thong as they went. He stood up straight and watched his sister's naked form move up to the top of the bed. She laid her head on a pillow and signaled for him to join her on the bed.

Max climbed on to the bed and moved over to lie next to Alex. The sibling started to kiss. Causing her to moaned as her brother's hands moved over the body, delicately rubbing her breasts and moving further down and around to squeeze on her ass.

Max pulled away and looked into Alex's eyes and asked "Can we…? You know…" He trailed off as she nodded her agreement.

Max sat up and moved to a position between his sisters legs. He looked scared as he sat on his knees, getting ready to have sex for the first time he kept his head down avoiding looking at Alex's face. Sensing his hesitation, she sat up and placed her hand on his cheek. "We don't have to, Maxi." He looked up at his sister, "I want to!"

Max got more comfortable placing his weight on his hands as he positioned his body over his sisters. As he lowered himself Alex smiled at him and nodded, signalling that it was ok. he placed the head at her entrance and looked at her once last time for approval which she did by manoeuvring her body down onto his erection.

Alex closed her eyes as she felt Max slip into her body, letting a gasp escape from her lips. He could feel his sister's tight walls gripping on his erection as he thrust into her. He watched as her body move underneath him as he moved within her. Her chest was rising and falling and her moaning had become synchronised with her breathing.

"Oooh, mmmm, Ma-a-ax," Max had suddenly ploughed into Alex reaching further than he had before and she let out a low long moan, that caused him to increase his speed and he could feel his orgasm rushing through his body and he erupted inside his sister.

At the same time Alex could feel her own orgasm beginning and dug her nails into Max's back and dragging them across his back. "Max… keep going I'm almost there!" she gasped breathlessly. Although he had already reached his climax, he was quickly recovering and didn't stop as he continued to thrust into his sister. Finally, she let out a deep moan and went limp underneath Max's body.

As Max withdrew, Alex rose up and kissed him passionately, her tongue exploring his mouth with lust and vigour. When she lay back down, he rolled off to the side and sat on the end on the end of the bed. She sat up and hugged him from behind, resting her head on his shoulder. He turned to his sister and kissed her, "Thank you," he said hugging her back "I love you." she stood up and started to get dressed, "I love you too Maxi."

Once Alex was finished getting dressed, she returned to the bed and quickly kissed Max again. "Alex, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked, as she moved back from the kiss.

Alex looked back at him confused. "Max you're my little brother and I..." she stopped, looking around the room before turning back "There's no-one I'd rather call my boyfriend!" Max smiled and hugged his new girlfriend holding on tight. "But you don't tell anyone, ok?" Max laughed at her words and nodded "Ok, that I can do."

_-End flashback-_

Alex stepped out of the shower and started to dry herself off. From the other side of the door she could hear Max and Justin fighting about who would get into the bathroom next. As she finished drying herself she grabbed the clothes she had taken into the bathroom with her, slipped them on and opening the door to walk out. Both her brothers rushed for the door trying to get in first, as they passed she stuck her arm out and stopped Max from getting past allowing their older brother to pass and lock the door behind him.

"Hey! What did you do that for?" Max said angrily. Alex just let out a small giggle and motioned for him to follow her as she walked into her bedroom.

Max walked into the room and watched as Alex finished getting dressed. "I'm meant to be your boyfriend, you're meant to help me out with stuff like getting into the bathroom and stuff!"

Alex looked over at Max. "If I let you in it would mean I'd have to wait longer to do this." He looked confused "Do wh…" He didn't finish though as she rushed over and placed her lips over his own and kissed him.

"Max if you're in there, I'm out of the shower, you can go in now!"

Max and Alex pulled apart quickly. He walked over to the door and stepped out, smiling back at his sister as he left. she could hear her brothers talking out in the hallway as they moved down the corridor towards the bathroom.

Alex jumped onto her bed landing on her stomach. She reached over the side and pulled out a box she had hidden underneath the bed. She picked it off the floor and placed it on the bed opening it. She looked at some of the photos of her and Max from when they were kids and from the past few weeks when they had a visited a photo booth just the two of them. Her favourite was one of her facing the camera smiling and Max had kissed her on the cheek just as the camera flashed, his eyes looking at towards the camera with a twinkle in them. And as she sat there Alex thought to herself_, I would definitely invite him to my room if I had to do it again_. She then closed the box and smiled.

* * *

Well thanks for reading, and please review i accept annomynous reviews aswell XD. The chapter title is inpired by the the song "On Her Mind" by Summercamp on their 1997 album Pure Juice, the lyrics actually helped inspire this story! chapter 5 will be soon, I promise. also i will be getting back to my other stories as soon as this one is finished. there's also a series of suite life one shots coming soon which will be semi sequels to my previous TSL story. Well until next time, peace and love from JJay


	5. A Galaxy Far, Far Away

Well i'm back. sorry to everyone for the long wait but i have been working on a script that i have been working before and have been pouriong all my creaticity into that. This chapter is a return to my guerilla writing, as there is no betaing. Im quite happy with this chapter, and i hope you all like it. There is a Major update about the future of this story aswell as others at the end of this chapter but please read the story first so you don't spoil the ending. i'll come back and update this chapter as soon as my beta gets some time to work on it for me. thanks again for reading

WOWP not owned by me, its disney's, i'd like to thank for walt for laying the base that has grown into the house that i now write in!

* * *

One Night

Chapter 5 - In a Galaxy Far, Far Away...

Max sat nervously in the lair. Over his eyes Alex had tied a strip of black material that blinded her younger brother. Although he couldn't see he could her and sense his sister moving around the room.

Alex looked across at her younger brother as he tried to stay calm, blindfolded and vulnerable sitting on the couch. She moved over to the table sitting in front of Max. She sat down and leaned forward until she was an inch or so from his face. He could feel her hot breath wash over his face and he could smell the sweet aroma of what little perfume she used.

Max reached out to her closer but Alex grabbed his hands and lowered them purring, "Not Yet, Maxi!" He let out a small moan expressing his disappointment.

Alex giggled at her young brother as she leaned in again moving to his ear and in a hushed tone asked "You nervous? Max turned his head slightly towards her and nodded "Yeah, a little," he replied. Alex pulled back and placed her lips on Max's. They immediately allowed each others tongues to slither into each other's mouths and dance passionately.

Alex stood up, breaking the kiss and flicked her hair out of her face. Max started to moan again "Aly, I was enjoying that!" She smiled at him as he sat pouting and blindfolded. As he continued to pout Alex pulled her wand from her boot took hold of his hand, and recited a spell, "_Transportium Nextorbitorium_!"

In a flash the young lovers were transported to a strange planet. At the top of a giant cliff. Max sniffed the air, and his nostrils were filled with the smell of strange flowers and in the distance he could hear the deep crashing of water. He reached up to his face and with a little effort pulled the blindfold from his eyes.

In front of Max could see green lush forests as far as the eye could see. "Wow!" Max uttered stupidly his eyes scanned the horizon and he blinked dazzled by the beauty of the landscape. "W, W, Where are we?" he said as he walked to the edge of the cliff.

Alex stepped forward and slipped her arms around his waist and rested her chin on Max's shoulder. "Justin brought me here once." Alex said smiling at the memories.

He broke her grip around his waist and turned to look at her and asked accusingly "You came here with Justin?"

Alex giggled, "It wasn't like that! He brought me here to celebrate me learning how to fly!"

Max's face turned red "oh sorry." he muttered apologetically. She took hold of is hand and he embraced her.

As Alex melted into her brothers arms, "Did you think I was trying to date both of you?" she asked softly, care not to hurt his feelings.

Max shook his head furiously "No!" he said slightly louder than was necessary. "I just thought …" he trailed off while Alex gently kissed his neck.

"You're the only person I want? Alex said as she trailed the kisses up his neck to his lips. Max smiled and kissed her back. She lost her balance toppled backwards on to the soft grass, pulling Max down on top of her.

Max and Alex spent an hour or so lying on the ground holding each others body's. Their mouths never moved from each other and were constantly battling inside the arena they had created. Suddenly he could hear the waterfall in the distance and broke the kiss. This time Alex voiced her disappointment, "Maxi, I liked that!"

Max smiled down at her, "So did I, but I want to go check out that waterfall." he said excitedly. Alex smiled back at him and nodded. He clambered off her and extended his hand to help her up.

Max wanted to run down to the water but Alex took hold of him and pecked his lips. "Not yet, come with me, we'll be able to get down quicker if we do it this way?" and she directed him back towards the spot where they had arrived where she had left a picnic basket and a thin package that seemed to hover an inch or so off the ground.

Alex bent down and started to remove the cloth that she had wrapped it in to hide it from Max. eventually she threw the wrapping in a picnic basket and stood up holding a Broom stick. Max's eyes widened and his smile extended from ear to ear. She mounted the broom and motioned for max to sit on the behind her, which he did slithering his hands around her waist and holding on tight, as she kicked off the ground and flew over the edge of the cliff down to the water.

On the way down Max kept his eye on the path that led from the top down to the water, which seemed to end in a lagoon at the bottom. Max quickly thanked Alex for bringing the broom and in his head thought of how grateful he was that he wouldn't need to climb all the way back up on that path.

As they reached nearer the lagoon Max noticed a small island in the centre which Alex was flying them too.

They touched down and Max quickly jumped from the broom and was about to jump in the water when Alex shouted him back. "Max, you don't have your swimming suit on!" she said exasperated. He quickly pulled his wand from his pocket and pointed it at his jeans. "Speedosis Clothisis!" he recited the spell and smiled as the flash of light enveloped the lower part of his body.

Alex smiled as Max pulled his t-shirt over his head and kicked off his shoes, and made his way into the water and started to swim out towards the falling water. she pulled her own wand out and recited the same spell her brother had just used and transformed her won clothes into a strapless red two piece. She pulled off her shoes and socks and walked slowly into the water getting used to it before fully submerging herself.

Once Alex had moved fully into the water she made her way over to Max who was already swimming under the waterfall and being forced down with the strength of the water. He walked his sister swim towards him and he made his way over. Alex stopped dead and started to tread water as Max got closer. She reached out and Max swam into the space between her arms allowing them to close around him. He kissed her and said, "Come with me, I want to show you something!"

They both swam over to the waterfall Alex following in her brothers wake, and watch as he swam past through the falling water, Alex hesitated for a moment and stared at the water unsure if she should follow. Eventually Max came back from the other side "Come on Alex you'll love this." he shouted over the noise of the water.

As Alex came out of the other side she noticed that there was some sort of cave. Max was already standing at the top of a path that lead from the water. She climbed out of the water noticing that it wasn't as deep on this side as it was out in the open lagoon. She joined Max at the top of the path and saw that further down the passage there was a larger cavern. And they both made there way down to it.

Once they reached it Max looked around, "Where is the light coming from?" he asked curiously to Alex.

Alex looked around and noticed a hole in the roof that seemed to have light coming out of it, she then noticed that there were reflective surfaces all around the cave, and that was lighting the cavern. She pointed these out to her brother and they slipped into the water in front of them. It didn't seem as deep as the water from before and seemed to be designed like a small pool with some sort of seats around the edge allowing them to sit down. Max took a seat and Alex floated over and sat down on his legs facing him, her legs either side of his own.

Max carefully licked around Alex's lips, before slipping it into her mouth. His hands took hold of her waists and pulled her closer, enjoying the touch of her skin against his own.

Alex ran her hands through his hair and gripped them between her fingers. She playfully bucked forward on his lap and Max moved his hand up her body. He taken hold of the bikini as they moved past her breasts and slipped it over her head and threw it on the side of the pool.

She leaned back and Max watched her as her breasts floated on the top of the water. He pulled her forward and captured her right nipple in his mouth. Alex threw her head back, "Max" she moaned as Max sucked in her harder. He released her from his mouth and she pushed back off of his lap.

She swam into the centre taking note of the water becoming deeper here, and motioned for max to join her. When he reached Alex he reached out to take hold of her and continue from before but she dived under the water to avoid him.

Max looked down straining his eyes at the clear green surface trying to see Alex as she swam beneath the surface. She circled around him and looked up at him watching as he peered through the water. She carefully propelled herself towards him and reached out taking hold of the his Speedos and yanked them down.

Alex resurfaced and threw the Speedos over her brothers head onto the side next to her own bikini top. Max spun around and grabbed Alex around the waist and started to tickle her sides, "That isn't funny!" He shouted over her giggles.

The sounds of giggles and splashing filled the chamber for the next few minutes as max continued his assault on his older sister. When she was finally able to escape her brothers grip she dived back under water but this time he followed her. The water wasn't particularly deep only four or five metres but it was deep enough for them both to be able to avoid and chase each other. The water was incredibly clear and due to its alien nature it wasn't hurting their eyes the way that the water on earth would do, the were able to see each other fine and max watched as Alex smiled at him and hooked her thumbs into the sides of what was left of her bikini and slid them down.

Alex pushed off the bottom of the pool and shot up towards the surface leaving her clothes on the side of the pool. Max followed his sister taking care to come up right in front of her. He ran his hands through his hair removing the excess water and took hold of Alex's face and kissed her passionately. She returned the kiss with equal force and they enjoyed the next few hours as they made love in the pool.

They walked back down the passageway out into the lagoon holding hands they hadn't bother putting their swimsuits back on but carried them in their other hands. As they returned to the island Alex did a spell that returned their clothes back to their body. Max picked up the broom and handed it to his sister allowing her to mount it and climb on before he climbed on himself and took hold of Alex as she kicked off.

They reached the top of the cliff and Alex wrapped up the broom and picked up the rest of their belongings as Max pulled out his own wand ready to send them home.

Alex took hold of Max hand and he flicked his wand, "_Transportium Nextorbitorium_!" he bellowed and they were transported back to the Lair in the basement of their house.

Alex dropped everything on the floor as soon as they arrived. She looked at the clock in the corner. "Twenty past nine!" she said "I though it was later." She turned to Max and hugged him close, whispering in his ear "I hope you enjoyed today?

Max smiled and nodded to her. He took a tighter grip of her waist and once again placed his lips on his sisters, he licked along her bottom lip, and then across the top lip. Alex opened her mouth slightly and moaned into the kiss, as her own tongue slipped into his. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Both siblings spilt apart as they heard the shouting and looked at the door where their father was standing his face like thunder. Behind him their mother rushed into the room. She saw their hands on each others waist and how close their faces were, and was able to work out the rest. Alex didn't know what to do, and she didn't like what was going to happen next.

* * *

Well done you reached the end!! all the usual stuff please read and review and thanks for reading. oh and did anyone notice the Chapter title was a reference to star wars

One Night is almost finished. i've decided to finish the story at chapter 7. i won't give any spoilers, but i will say i'v started chapter 6, and chapter seven will be fairly short but it will be good and fitting finale to my story. I hope to post them by the end of August, and will most likely post them together! I'v told a few people about what im going to do and just from my descriptions they've said if i do it right i will be a tearjerker so have those hankies on standby!

The Suite Life on Deck: Back On Board, is coming chapter one is getting written slowly. for anyone that doesn't know about this story check out my profile. im really looking forward to writing this story and i will start writing this a lot quicker as soon as One Night is finished.

Once BoB is finished which will be a while, i will be taking a break from writing Fan Fiction or more specifically posting Fan Fiction. As much as i love writing, posting, and reading your reviews. but i feel that i am unable to update as regualry as i would like and i kinda hate the thought of people waiting for me to update, makes me feel bad that i'm disapoiting people. i know it seems weird but its how my mind works. although this is the plan just now these may change i may stay and keep writing but right now that my plan.

so i will see you all soon, love JJay, oh yeah please read and review i need reviews to know if you like this or not. i know people are reading but the second part seems to get neglected. i accept unsigned reviews so please!


	6. One More Day

Hello Everyone. one word for this chapter is wow. mostly due to the fact that i got it finished, i have had so much fun writing this story. this chapter is 3575 words long, the longest chapter for any story i Have ever written.

I want to thank my friend tracy who listened to me wheni read tis story to her and gave me one of the greatest reactions i've ever had for somehting i've written. well i'll shut up and let you get on i hope you ejoy the next two chapters.

Disney owns the show, the characters. i own the story

* * *

Chapter 6 - One More Day

Max's hand slipped away from his sisters waist and they both turned their parents standing in the doorway of the lair. Both looked angry as they stared youngest son and their only daughter. Jerry stepped forward, "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" he shouted. The room shook at his words, and Alex and Max both jumped back.

They were both used to Jerry shouting at them. Especially Alex. Not like this though. Max hid behind his sister, tears were cascading down his face. Alex reached back taking hold of his hand.

Both parents continued to shout at their children, Alex tried not to cry as they accused her of taking advantage and abusing her younger brother. Eventually she was able to filter out their words. She still heard them shouting but their words ran into each other creating a din, and did nothing to stifle the sobs that issued from Max as he hid behind his sister. She started to focus on him, she was more determined to comfort her frightened lover than listen to their parents shouting.

Alex turned her back on her parents and hugged Max close. "Don't you dare touch him!" Theresa spat enraged at her daughter as she rushed forward grabbing Alex's wrist.

The teenager's eyes flashed red as she pulled her arm from her mother's grasp. Theresa tried to grab Max and pull him from his sisters arms, but they both held on tighter and Alex swatted her mother's hands away, "We love each other, why can't you understand?" Max screeched, his voice crackling as he sobbed.

Theresa grabbed Alex and spun her round, breaking her hold of Max. "You don't know what love is!" she shot back. Alex watched as her mothers hand swung back and then forward. She felt the stinging pain in her cheek, and then she opened her eyes.

Alex sat up. Sweat dripped from her body, she was drenched. She wiped the sweat from her forehead. She sat with her head in her hands. The Moon Outside illuminated her room and cast a silvery glow across the bed.

Alex looked up, across to the mirror, hanging on the back of the wardrobe. You started it all, she thought to herself. "If it wasn't for you max would never have saw me like that and would never have fallen in love with me!" she shouted at the mirror. From the bedside table she picked up a heavy glass paperweight and threw it at the mirror shattering it.

"Alex!" Max shouted as he burst into the room. He rushed over to the bed and held her, "Are you ok?" He asked still holding Alex.

From her eyes tears started to fall. it had been almost two weeks since the night when their parents had caught them. Since that night they had barely been allowed to talk let alone touch. Alex didn't realise how much she missed his touch until now when he held her so tight. As she enjoyed her brother hug, which was a little tighter than usual, she tried to answer as best she could but the best she could manage was a few soft squeaks, as the tears ran off her face and into his t-shirt soaking it.

The Hallway lights clicked on and Jerry and Theresa appeared in the doorway with Justin peering over their shoulders. "We told you to stay away from him!" their mother screamed across the room at Alex.

Alex finally found her voice "But, but, but.! She uttered confused. Theresa marched over and pulled Max away and out the room, he stretched out trying to stay as close to Alex as possible until the last moment.

Alex cried even harder as Jerry stepped close to the bed. "I'm sorry honey, but its for your own good." he said trying not to let his own anger show. "We're just wanting to protect both you!" Justin watched his sister as the tears flowed down her face. "That's why we're spending you to the WizCorp, to help you get over this silliness!"

Jerry turned from Alex to talk to Justin "I'm going back to bed, clean that up and I'll see both of you in the morning." He then left quickly, leaving his two oldest children alone.

Justin stepped past his father and pointed his wand at the mirror. The shards flew back onto the door and reassembled themselves. He admired his work before turning to Alex, "I'm sorry!" she said meekly "I guess I'm not coping that well!" she tried to smile but failed.

"I talked to Max!! He said taking a seat at the edge of the bed. "He told me what happened, how he came to you." Alex stared at Justin, she looked worried. "I know the truth, and I want to help!" Alex smiled at his words, and was happy when he leaned forward to embrace her.

The night after they had been caught, Theresa and Jerry had called Alex down to the lair. There another shouting match started, Alex screamed at them as they told her there plan. They told her they had decided that she was being sent away to the WizCorp.

The WizCorp is basically military school for wizards. The excuse for sending her away was to protect her and Max. From what they needed protected from Jerry and Theresa wouldn't say.

Alex knew the real reason. Their parents blamed her, no matter what Max or his sister said they were convinced there youngest son had been forced into what happened. The were sure he hadn't been a willing partner. Max was their Baby and could do no wrong.

That night Max snuck out to see Alex in her room. They had only been together a few seconds when their parents burst in. Max had unknowingly set off a silent magic alarm jerry had asked Justin set up.

Meal times were the only times she got to spend with her younger brother. Although they were forced to sit at opposite ends of the table. There was little conversation at these meals. Max was now uncharacteristically quiet. Justin tried to speak but it was in vain.

It was a Thursday, Alex woke early. She showered, did her hair and make-up, got dressed and went down stairs. Theresa stood up in her dressing gown behind the island. She sipped her coffee and listened to the radio as it played some song she didn't recognise. As her daughter came down the stairs, she watched her very closely. She didn't want to send Alex away. In fact she wanted to keep her family together, but if her two youngest children wanted to have a relationship, she had to do something.

Alex approached the island and sat down on one of the bar stools. She could feel her mothers eyes studying her as she took the seat. She looked up and made eye contact, "Mum?" she started hopeful, but still sounding unsure of herself. "I know your angry with me, and you'll probably say no, but if any part of you still loves me? I have one thing to ask. For one day, my last day! I want to spend it with Max. So can I?"

Theresa surveyed her daughter, she could tell that Alex loved Max. Two weeks of anger suddenly disappeared. Theresa moved around the island and pulled Alex into a hug and said "I'm sorry honey!" she felt the teenagers return the embrace. "One day, just don't do anything, you know…" Alex let go of Theresa and jumped from her sear.

Alex smiled flashing her teeth, "Thank you!" she said as she rushed back up stairs.

As the sound of Alex's footsteps grew fainter Theresa leaned back on the island. She really loves him, she thought to herself. Suddenly the guilt Theresa already felt became much heavier on her heart. She placed her hand over her heart steadying herself with the other by holding onto a chair and sang quietly to herself, "Be my lover, And I'll Cover you…"

Alex rushed up the stairs and down the hall towards his room. She stopped outside and carefully pushed the door open, trying not to wake her brother. She closed the door and crept over to the bed. Max turned over and moaned. His face was buried in the pillow, and his ass was sticking up in the air.

Alex reached for the duvet and pulled it from the bed. The Duvet whipping around him and the sudden cold woke Max up. "Alex!" he cried as he saw his sister standing at the side of the bed. "You have to go!" he said painfully, "If mum or dad catch you…"

Alex placed a finger in his lips cutting him off and replied, "They'll catch me doing what mum said I could do." she leaned down and pecked Max on the lips.

Max jumped from the bed and kissed Alex back passionately. "They're letting you stay?" he asked excitedly, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Alex shook her head, "No, I talked to mum and she's given us this last day to spend together." Max smile faded, but he nodded and embraced his sister. "I missed you!" She muttered in his ear.

Jerry stood with his two oldest children waiting for a train. Above them a small plastic sign with platform 6 5/6 printed on it. He kept glancing at his watch. "Sorry guys I have to go. Justin make sure Alex gets on the train to the WizCorp camp," he said looking at his oldest son before turning to Alex. "I'm sorry it has to be like this honey, but hopefully this won't be for long!" he reached out and hugged his daughter, who didn't return it.

Justin watched his father walk to the nearest portal to the mortal world. Once he was sure Jerry was gone he grabbed Alex's hand and pulled her down the platform, across a bridge, down some stairs and then out into a smiled tiled room. At the far side of the room a bright light surrounded by hundreds of small floating crystals, "This way!" Justin said pulling Alex towards the light.

As the stepped through they both felt a strange coldness wash over them. Once they had emerged on the other side the coldness disappeared.

They were standing in a large atrium, on either side they were doors leading away. The walls seemed to be made of what looked like ice, but wasn't melting despite how warm the room was. At the far end a woman sat behind a desk which seemed to be made of the same materials as the walls.

The siblings walked towards the desk. As they got closer they got a better look at the woman. Her hair was a thinning cool grey, that she had curled close to her head. She wore wire rimmed glasses that enlarged her eyes. Her face was wrinkled and she wore silk white robe that shimmered in the light.

As they approached, the woman looked up and said, "Hello, how may I help you?" Her voice was strong but sweet. She gave a broad smile and folded her hands on the desk.

Justin Looked to Alex and pushed her forward. Alex looked from the woman to Justin and back her face a picture of confusion. "What do I do?" she asked. Justin gave a small smile and the woman behind the desk pointed up also smiling.

Above the desk carved into the wall was a large ornate design with a message inside it.

True Love Is Rare

Finding Your True Love Is Rarer

Inside These Halls

Two Half's Exist

Enter Now

If You Wish To Know

If The One

You Think Is Right Is

"Oh right!" Alex said still confused. She looked to Justin to explain.

He looked at his sister as she stared blankly. "This is the Hall of Crystal Hears. Here there is physical manifestation of you hearts desire." Justin started to explain the woman nodded at his words. "It's very old magic. It looks into your soul and can show you who your true love is. Each crystal has only one other that can complete it! Alex nodded.

She turned back to the desk, "Show me my true love?" she asked confidently.

The woman smiled and rose to her feet and said "Follow me." she moved out from behind the desk and signalled for Alex to come to the nearest door.

Alex followed the woman who seemed to know where she was going as they moved through the aisles. Alex lost count of how many crystals, shelf's and aisles they past. Eventually the woman stopped and turned to Alex. "Here we are. Russo, Alex. New York City, Parents Jerry and Theresa Russo. Alex thanked the woman who then retreated back to the atrium.

Alex looked at the heart, it was had a soft jagged edge down one side. Inside their was a miniature version of Alex. The Mini Alex looked around scared and confused, looking around for something for someone.

Alex reached out and picked it up. Instead of being cold like she expected, the crystal was quite warm. The heat spread through her fingers and down her arms. She looked across the shelf for Max's. It too had a miniature version inside. The Mini Max had the same look of confusion as Mini Alex. She picked it up and looked at them both.

Do I want to do this, she thought to herself as she held the two crystals. If they don't fit this will all be for nothing. Suddenly Alex didn't want to put them together. She sat down on the floor still holding the crystals and stated to think about what to do.

Justin crept towards his sister. She was still in the floor, holding the crystals. He sat down next to her and gave here a few seconds to notice him.

Alex didn't even acknowledge him. "I don't know what to do!" she said, "What if it doesn't fit…"

Justin interrupted Alex "Then we go to plan B!" Alex looked at Justin. "Did you really think this was all I planned?" Alex smiled and giggled shaking her head. Justin smiled back and said "Just do it and lets see what happens."

Alex nodded and lined up the crystals. Alex was blinded by the light. The crystals formed a perfect heart. Inside the heart Mini Max and Alex were no longer looking, they had grabbed each other and were kissing passionately.

As they left the Hall Of Crystals Hearts, Alex glanced at her watch. "It's getting late. Mum and dad will be getting worried about you." She said as they walked back up the stairs.

Justin shook his head "I texted mum before. Said I was going to the Mall with Zeke when I got back to earth. They wont expect me home until tonight."

They walked past the platform that they had stood at earlier, and out of the Wiz World station onto a busy street. The walked down the street, and came across a small café. Justin opened the door and allowed Alex to step in before following her in.

The Lair was empty, the door to the Wiz World started to light up, Justin and Alex came through and padded cautiously into the room. Justin made his way to the bookcase, while Alex walked out of the lair to the stairs.

She reached the top of the stairs and peered around the corner into the living area/ Jerry and Theresa were both sleeping on the couch, the TV cast a eerie glow across the room. Alex quietly made her way across to the other side of and up the stairs to the bedrooms.

She went into her own room first. She dropped to her knees and reached under the bed and pulled out a shoe box. She pulled the top of and peered into it. The box was rather untidy, when she reached the bottom she found what she was looking for. A thin gold chain and on hanging off it, A gold oval locket.

She pulled the locket out and closed the box. Alex stood up, picking the box up and carrying it out with her under her arm, and the locket pushed into her pocket. She stepped out and closed the door making her down to the last bedroom. She pushed the door open and walked over to the bed. She dropped the shoebox on the desk and pulled the locket out of her pocket. She lifted some rubbish from the chair and sat down, playing with the locket between her fingers.

The moon provided the only light, but even with the dim light Alex could see the track of his tears that they had been left as they ran down his cheeks. She thought about the last few hours. How she had went from a one way ticket the WizCorp to planning to use one of the most dangerous spells ever.

Flashback

Justin Spoke in a hushed tome "It rewinds time as far as back as you want. No one apart from the caster remember the original timeline." Alex nodded, "but the further you go back the more dangerous it is! If you go back to far it could kill you." Alex sat back and pondered the situation.

She had two choices, show their parents the crystal hearts and hope they accept them, or use a dangerous spell that will rewind time to before they got caught and there parents would never know and they could be together. Alex formed the plan in her head and looked straight at Justin her eyes burning "I'm going to use the spell."

End of Flashback

Max stirred slightly in his sleep as Alex stood up to leave. She smiled and leaned over placing a kiss on his forehead. She then picked up the shoebox and walked out of his bedroom.

She mad her way down the stairs, the locket and chain were wrapped tightly around her fingers. As she walked back into the lair Justin looked up and nodded. Alex sat down opposite her older brother. She held out her hand "I'm going to use this as the container." She said showing him the locket he nodded in approval.

Justin flipped the book he was reading around and pointed at a passage. "That's the spell! He said proudly. Alex looked over the passage and stood up nodding.

"Thanks for all your help Justin." Alex said softly. Justin smiled and opened his mouth to reply, but she cut him off. She pointed her wand at him and said, "Tysono"

Alex spell hit him in the chest, and Justin slumped over in his chair. She kneeled down and read the spell again. She moved into the substation carrying the shoe box and the locket. She dropped them on of the tables and went back to the lair.

She picked up the book and turned to Justin. "I'm sorry Justin, but I love Max and I need if I turn back time to when we get caught, it just means I'll just be waiting until we get caught again. I have to let Max have a normal life! I'm going to make it so none of this ever happened. She then turned and made her way back through.

Alex slipped the locket around her neck and placed the box next to her. She rested the book on top of the box. She read the spell one last time and then began.

The spell used old magic, and required the casting of a spell circle. Alex drew the circle on the floor around her and sat down on her knee's. She though of when she wanted to go back to and started to chant. "Take me back to the time before, take me back to the time before, take me back to the time before."

As she chanted, she didn't notice the person coming down the stairs or when the person rushed towards her. Alex's eyes turned pure black, the veins on her face started to show up and became a deep red. She was no longer in control, the chant was forced on by magic. Her head swung back, her arm spread out Christ like. A wind started to blow around the spell circle and the edge started to glow. The Light illuminated the figure.

Max screamed at Alex as the chanting became louder. Tears ran down his face as he looked on helpless. Jerry and Theresa ran down the stairs and joined Max at the side of the circle.

Theresa grabbed max and pulled him back, holding him close. Jerry reached out and touched the light, it stopped him reaching Alex, and burned his hand slightly.

Alex eyes returned to normal and she looked at her father "I'm Sorry!" they said at the same time. Behind Jerry, Max was being held back by Theresa and screamed, "ALEX! I LO…"

The Light From the circle spread out and absorbed everything, before contracted back and everything went dark.

* * *

Well you reached the end of this one theres just a little bit more to read in the last chapter.

will admit right now  
the crystal hearts was borrowed from sabrina the teenage withch tv series  
the old magic is based on real world magic, that was taught to me by my partner, who i love and am glad he was able to help me with the ideas.  
The Chapter title comes from the Spider-man Comic book story "One More Day" if you want more info about the storyline check out wikipedia


	7. Brand New Day

This is the end, thanks for joining me on this journey

* * *

Epilouge - Brand New Day

The light pulled into the locket, and Alex was transported into her bedroom. She opened her eyes, on the floor in front of her was the shoebox. She smiled and tried to stand up. As she stood up her legs became very weak and she slipped back falling onto the bed.

She closed her eyes, her body ached and felt incredibly weak. She was about to go to sleep when she remembered what was about to happen. She looked up at the clock it was only a few minutes until max would show up.

She sat up and looked at the mirror. Before she knew what was happening, she saw the door opening and Max craning around it looking for Alex. "Alex, can I talk to you?" he said, Alex looked over and smiled.

Alex stood up and made her way over to the door saying, "I'm sorry Max I'm too tired tonight." Max face dropped and nodded, "Tomorrow, I'll talk to you tomorrow!"

Max said thanks and ducked back out. Closed the door, and leaned back against it. She slid down and rested her head on her knees. She reached over and pulled the shoebox over. She pulled off the top and looked at the contents. At the top was the same pictures of Max and her that she had had before, this time they were joined by a letter that had Max's untidy scrawl on it. She picked it up and held it close to her chest.

She looked down and started to read it, as she reached the end of the second line, a single tear landed on it and blurred the ink. She placed it back in the box, and looked up at the mirror. Her eyes looked blotchy in the reflection and Alex rubbed her eyes and crawled over and into the bed.

* * *

The only thing i will say is that the title of this chapter is from the spider-man comic books, that was preceded by a story called "One More Day" if you want more info about the storyline check out wikipedia

thanks for reading everyone

JJay

and finally as a wise man once said, good morning, good afternoon, good evening and goodnight


End file.
